


Dating Disaster

by maliayukimura



Series: Vernon Boyd Rarepair Week 2016 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison has a terrible choice in guys, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, Gentleman Vernon Boyd, Lydia's date is like the worst person ever, Sexual comments, Waiter Vernon Boyd, original male character is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Lydia had to thank Allison for setting her up on a blind date because if it wasn’t for such a terrible first date with Jeff, she would never have had such a great first date with Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of modeled after some life experiences of mine. I didn't get a date with the cute waiter afterwords, but I have been on a terrible date with a guy who got angry and left because I refused to put out on the first date.

This was the last time she would ever let Allison set her up on a blind date. Lydia knew that she meant well and only wanted to help her get over Jackson moving to London, but the guy Allison set her up with was a real piece of work.

Lydia always arrives ten minutes late to a date in order to establish dominance, but when she got to the restaurant, Jeff wasn’t even there yet.

She was seated at their table by Boyd, their waiter for the night. Boyd had even pulled out Lydia’s chair for her like the gentleman her absentee date should have been. He took her drink order while she waited.

A few minutes later, Boyd returned with her water and an apologetic smile. Lydia thanked him and then turned her attention to her phone once he left.

Lydia shot off a quick text to Jeff, asking him when he was going to get there. She didn’t get a response.

She signed and returned to her phone. She figured she might as well try to beat a couple of levels on _Candy Crush_ while she waited.

Fifteen minutes later, Boyd returned to her table to top off her water. “Is there anything else I can do you?” he asked.

Lydia sighed. “Thank you, but no. I don’t think he’s coming,” she replied. “I guess I better get going.”

“For what it’s worth, if he was going to stand you up, he doesn’t deserve you,” Boyd said, trying to comfort her.

“Thanks.” Just as Lydia was getting to leave, a guy wearing way too much gel in his hair and reeking of an overpowering cologne came bursting in and stormed the table. Both Lydia and Boyd were taken back by his grand entrance. Lydia turned to the new guy and asked, “Um, are you Jeff?”

“The one and only, babe,” he answered, smirking slightly.

Lydia turned to Boyd before sitting back down. “I guess I’ll be staying then.”

Jeff sat down and grabbed a menu. “I’ll take a diet coke – no ice, two lemons; a bacon cheese burger – no lettuce, no tomato, cheddar cheese, extra pickles, mayonnaise; and cheese fries – extra cheese. She’ll have a salad,” he said dismissively to Boyd.

Lydia flushed, embarrassed by her date’s bad manners. Boyd shook his head in disbelief before quickly writing down his order on his notepad. He turned to Lydia and asked politely, “And for you, Miss?”

“I said she’ll have the salad,” Jeff huffed in annoyance, cutting Lydia off before she could even place her order. “And hurry up with my burger.”

Boyd shot Lydia a quick glance before nodding. “I understand. Right away, Sir,” he responded before heading off to give the cooks the order.

It was bad enough that he was late, but now Jeff was ordering for her and being rude to the wait staff? Lydia couldn’t stand him; she walk out on him, but she didn’t want to leave Boyd and the rest of the restaurant staff alone to face Jeff’s wrath. Plus she was kind of hoping to get to know her cute waiter a little bit better.

“You didn’t have to be so rude to him. He was just doing his job,” Lydia scolded Jeff as so as Boyd left. “And I’m perfectly capable of ordering on my own.”

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Whatever, babe.”

Lydia wished she was with anyone but him. Jackson could be an ass at time but he was nowhere near as bad as this Jeff guy.

The majority of the date, Jeff spent texting on his phone. At one point, he even answered a phone call, talking loudly about sexual conquests with his frat brother. Other restaurant patrons were visibly uncomfortable with Jeff’s lewd comments. _“Yeah, I’m definitely tapping some sweet ginger ass tonight. I’ll let you know if the curtains match the drapes, or better yet, I’ll show you. I’m definitely going to record it tonight.”_

Lydia gasped. There was no way she was going to sleep with anyone on the first date, especially not someone as awful as Jeff. “I’m a strawberry blonde,” she snapped. “And there’s no way you’re getting anything from me, tonight or ever.”

Jeff’s eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Are you kidding me?” he yelled. “I take you to Beacon Hills’ fanciest restaurant and you refuse to put out. God, what kind of prude bitch are you? You know what, I’m out of here. I bet I can find some girls hotter than you and more willing to put out in no time.”

And with that, Jeff stormed off, leaving his half eaten meal behind and leaving Lydia with the bill. “I wouldn’t call _Applebee’s_ fancy, but it definitely has more class than you,” she called out after him.

Lydia slumped back in her seat; she couldn’t believe that he walked out on her. It was a pretty lousy date but she figured if anyone was going to walk out, it would have been her.

Boyd slowly approached the table. “I’m sorry about that,” he apologized. “I just talked to the manager and she wanted me to tell you that your meal is on the house tonight.”

“Thanks,” Lydia replied, smiling up at him. “Also why are you apologizing? It’s not like it’s your fault that I got set up with such an ass. Besides, you were right from the beginning, he doesn’t deserve me anyway.”

Boyd smiled back at her. “So I get off in about an hour. If you want to hang around until then, maybe I could take you out? We could go get some coffee if you want to,” he offered, sounding a little unsure of himself.

Lydia’s smile widened. “I’d love that.”

“Great,” Boyd replied, smiling and nodding. He then left her at the table so he could go take care of the rest of his tables. Lydia happily played on her phone while she waited; this was one date she didn’t mind wait for, unlike her last one.

When the hour was up and Boyd finished clocking out, he took Lydia to a small diner a couple of streets over. He promised her that they had the best coffee in all of Beacon Hills, and he was definitely right.

The two of them spent hours in that diner, talking and getting to know each other. Lydia was happy to be on a date with someone who she was genuinely into and was genuinely into her. They didn’t leave until the diner’s closing time. Before they left, they made plans for a second date later that week, which they were both excited for.

And Lydia had to thank Allison for setting her up on a blind date because if it wasn’t for such a terrible first date with Jeff, she would never have had such a great first date with Boyd.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Favourite Heterosexual Ship  
>   
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
